


Last Years Prom Music

by chocolatechiplague



Category: Hijack - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), frostcup - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Prom, enjoy, i haven't written in forever or posted in forever, it's prom nonsense, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechiplague/pseuds/chocolatechiplague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last years music played through the cleaned up and decorated high school gym, the lingering smell of moldy socks and uniforms was almost over powered with the strong mix of perfume and cologne every teenager wore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Years Prom Music

Last years music played through the cleaned up and decorated high school gym, the lingering smell of moldy socks and uniforms was almost over powered with the strong mix of perfume and cologne every teenager wore.

  
  


“It could be worse, we could be like everyone else, doing lame photos, doing bunny ears, peace signs or flipping the camera off as if we weren’t lame enough.” Hiccup murmured, trying to lift the flicker of awkward at the fact they were dateless and that he came with Jack instead of Astrid as she had accepted Erets overly done up prom request. What kind of guy makes a heart out of a girls favorite flower and asks her to prom that way? Okay, so it was totally romantic and Astrid deserved an awesome guy like that, still, Hiccup could be a bit bitter as he and his female best friend had planned to go and crash the prom with Jack and Aiana.

  
  


Speaking of Aiana, Hiccup could see the small, pixie like girl dancing and spinning in the arms of the basketball captain Aster Bunnymund's arms. They were an interesting couple, but they were cute, her smile infectious even to Hiccup as he nudged Jack to an empty table.

  
  


“I guess so.” Jack murmured, his voice grumbled, lower lip out in a small pout and after glancing at Hiccup, he took a breath and sat up. “Sorry, guess I'm a little bummed they canceled our group plan you know?”

  
  


“You saying I'm not a good date?” Hiccup challenged, cocking an eyebrow.

  
  


“Nah.” Jack smirked. Hiccup snickered and nudged him again before looked to the crowd of classmates, the couples dancing together to music that everyone had already forgotten about until that night. The darker haired of the two watched his best friend swipe his finger in the piles of glitter along each table, listening to the music change to something he swore was from a Kids Bop album before he decided he should take a bit of action, pushing himself to hand, rolling up his sleeves.

  
  


“What are you-”  
“We're at a party, so come on, we're gonna party, we're gonna drink shitty punch, gonna dance, and make fools of ourselves.” Hiccup commented, finished with his sleeves and holding his hand out to Jack, smiling at him. It didn't take long for Jack to grin back, loosening the tie his mom had forced him into wearing as he took the hand and stood.

  
  


“Lets get this noodle boy party started.”

  
  


Maybe it was just the atmosphere, but Jack melted a bit when Hiccup grinned like a fool at him and pulled him to the dance floor, finding a spot for them in by the loud speakers. It wasn't long until the pop music switched to something slower and the two glanced at the other and Hiccup raised an eyebrow, holding a hand out in invite, his mind saying why not, everyone else around them was already starting to press together and sway and if the girls could get away with dancing together without it being awkward, why couldn't two best guy friends?

  
  


Jack took his hand, stepping to Hiccup and clearing his throat slightly, a hand going to one of Hiccups hips as they started to move in half steps. “So you saying you're the girl here huh?” He tried to tease, Hiccups hand going to Jacks shoulder and slipping slightly further to brush his fingers to the space between his shoulders.

  
  


“I mean, not surprised at all, you already are on the way to becoming the cat lady and I swear you enjoy making outfits to much to be straight you know? And-”

  
  


“Stop.”

  
  


“Who wears a red and black tux to prom besides you huh? Jeez, no wonder Astrid went with Eret and you're stuck here, dancing with me. We gotta look like losers, dancing to this couply stuff together-”  
  
“Jack, shut the hell up already and stop ruining the moment.” Hiccup cut him off, finally giving into the temptation to rest his head against Jacks shoulder, the hand that held onto Jacks moved to lace their fingers together and give a small squeeze. Hiccup didn't realize just how comfortable the bumbling and talkative idiot was until now, but he smelled good, he felt nice and this just felt right.

  
  


Every word that Jack had been rambling and saying to try and ease what he had hoped would hide how his heartbeat had picked up died and slowly, his hand on Hiccups hip loosened, slipping to the small of his back to pull him closer. His chin rested on top of Hiccups head and they slowly moved to the music, matching the couples around them, not a thing out of place and in fact, something finally clicked to where it was suppose to be, a piece fit in where they had been to stubborn to try.

  
  


The following Monday came quickly, students showing photos to their friends of Facebook photos and the prom images, but the biggest talk was about the series of photos of a couple dancing together, lamely flicking fingers dipped in the overly sweet punch at each other, of the professional prom photos with laced fingers, arms around each other, the stereotypical lame photos they swore from of bunny ears, photo bombs, peace signs and flipping the camera off, acting too cool for school and prom. Then there was the photo being tagged and shared of a dark curtain being pulled back and the flash of the camera catching fingers in white hair, pale hands cupping a strong jaw and freckles lips pressed to pink.

  
  


What was talked of the most though, was the change in Facebook status that made everything official along with the new couple walking down the high school halls.

  
  


Hiccup Haddock is in a relationship with Jack Overland Frost.

 


End file.
